Agent Hart
Agent Hart (first name unknown) is a human male, born March 23, 2042. Agent Hart is currently an "advanced initiatives coordinator" with the Draco Foundation. A former FBI agent, Hart continues to use the title Agent despite there being no such official title within the Foundation. Described as a 'sly people person', Agent Hart is known for making friends quickly. His specialty as an operative is an encycolopedic knowledge for Seattle's shadow community. In game It was Agent Hart who hired Nive for the Draco Foundation and placed her in DocWagon; a military combat medic, Nive was a natural fit for the job of keeping tabs on the company's higher-profile customers. Nive, however, found the assignment ill-suited to her tastes; she greatly prefers upfront action to subterfuge. Hart suggested that she hook up with shadowrunner groups; she would see action and still be on Draco's payroll, so long as she continued to gather useful information. Circumstances led Nive to discover the group and eventually join them full time. She has presumably dropped her information line to Hart; however the group has little reason to not trust Hart, considering his helpful role in the armor plot. Hart's Role in the Armor plot Nive, while employed by the Draco Foundation, connected with the group during their mission in the shadows to deal with the armor artifacts Mr. Qi scatted around Seattle. She learned that this run was extremely important and reported it to Hart; the group consensus was that the Draco Foundation would be more likely to handle the artifacts responsibly, as opposed to the Yakuza or Mafia. She arranged the pick up of the items and extraction of the group to Draco Foundation offices in Seattle after the encounter at the Rubicon. Hart was Nive's point-man in the Draco Foundation and her information and actions filtered through him. Role with the Shedim Agent hart provided the group with information concerning possible locations of the Shedim across Seattle. When Zan later saw the information he claimed that it was spot on and amazed at it's apparent accuracy. The Armor's Return to China Hart was in charge of keeping an eye on the armor's preparation to be sent back to China on January 26, 2071. Hart stayed in Seattle after arranging additional security for the armor to be sent back to China. When the group emerged from the meta planes, Hart was contacted and he rescued the group from a deserted island in the Pacific Ocean. Orbital and The Nest With the incident in orbital space research station known as, The Nest, The Draco Foundation rescued a researcher who was on Draco's payroll, Dr. Kevan Bernholt. Bernholt's information regarding the situation up in The Nest forced the Draco Foundation to consider a rescue team for the AI known as Leslie. Agent Hart recomended the group, Stam LLC, and the contract was given to Hart to present to the team, which they accepted. Hart led Venus, Tia, and T-Rex to a hidden launch site outside the Athabaskan city, Grande Prairie. The preperation was cut short due to a information leak to the press and the mission was forced underway. After the team rescued the AI, all contact from Hart was disrupted and the team's space shuttle was hit by a missle upon re-entry and crash landed into the Pacific Ocean. Aztechnology has since green lit Stam LLC and Hart is presumed dead, though not confirmed. Category:Characters Category:Chapter 1 Category:Chapter 2 Category:Chapter 3